Lets make a deal
by dreadwing346
Summary: Neglected by his parents in favor of his jinchuuriki siblings, Naruto grow to hate his family and wanted to grow stronger and Naruto finds a long forgotten power that will help him be something more than he is, but will Naruto become a turn dream demon.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story long ago when great beast still roam the lands this story of my great grandfather when he was young he was taught the Earth was full of magic by it good or bad but, the source of this magic was the Everlasting change of light's that dance a cross sky. A powerful being not from his village told he that these lights are the spirits of our ancestors they have the power to make changes to our world. Small thing become big, winter turns into spring one thing always changes to another the greatest change that of my great-grandfather, a boy who desperately wanted to be a man.

Floating up above in the sky of Konoha was a young boy name Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, was glaring down that village of Konoha but not that village itself but a certain family. you're wondering how can he be floating well that is a long story we should start from the beginning, it all started when the so called "perfect family' of Konoha Started his siblings training with his so-called parents, looking happy the perfect family. Naruto sneered at that. 'This family is anything but perfect.' Naruto thought. As he continued to watch 'his family' with hateful looked that would make any bijuu quiver in fear as they continued to train his two-twin sister's Natsumi Namikaze who was currently walking up a tree having mastered tree walking. Next to her was her twin sister Mito Uzumaki a carbon copy of his father with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, with the same whiskers as her sister, wearing a white shirt, orange shorts, and shinobi sandals, also walking up a tree, with an arrogant smirk.

"Way to go you two you'll be the top of your classes in the Academy in no time." Said Kushina Uzumaki, proud of her children, with her husband Minato next to her with a smile on his face.

It was five years ago on the night of Naruto's and his siblings birth Natsumi and Mito when the nine tails attacked and a masked man claiming to be Madara Uchiha lead the attacked upon the village releasing the nine tails from Kushina, and making it attack Konoha. Minato and masked Madara Uchiha fought with Minato defeated the nine tails freeing it from Madara control. Minato had no other choice he split the nine tails into three parts sealing the yin part into Natsumi the yang into Mito, and the soul into Naruto and what left into Kushina so she wouldn't die. The strange part is instead of the Shinigami taking his soul it left Minato alive, to face a new evil that soon come afterwards Natsumi and Mito were announced as heroes for holding back the nine tails. As for Naruto, he was forgotten by everyone and for the two sisters were showered with love making grow arrogant which grew even more when their training began.

What none of them never notice or cared was a boy with blonde hair with hint of red and ocean blue eyes wearing a yellow shirt, black shorts, and shinobi sandals, this was Naruto Namikaze, Natsumi and Mito older brother by five minutes. Now we come back where we last seen Naruto he was floating in the air looking down at his family he decided it was enough looking down at his pitiful family he started to fly, away back into the forest of death were you first met him.

*Flash back*

Sobs could be heard within the forest of death of Konoha, in a hollow tree sat a 5-year-old boy wearing tattered grey sweat pants, a ripped white shirt with red stains, and black sandals. His blonde and red hair was matted down, his blue eyes filled with tears, even with his mask of happiness that he wears on a daily basis. It couldn't hide all of the constant state of loneliness he felt. Wondering why he's crying well it all started back at his home Namikaze house 20 minutes earlier "Tou-san, Kaa-san!" yelled a 5-year-old Naruto who ran into the house, only to find the place completely empty. Looking around, Naruto saw the house not only clean, but not a single soul was there.

"Tou-san, kaa-san, where are you!?" Still no response. "Mito-chan, Nami-chan, are you guys home?" Nothing.

Naruto continued to look around, but still found no one. Naruto ran up the stairs and down the hall to his parent's room. which was left wide open. Naruto was hoping to tell his parents about learning his elemental affinities from Hiruzen-jiji and maybe convince them to train him now with his sisters. He knocked on the door before entering the room, only to find it empty too.

Deciding to look around the room, Naruto walked over to his parent's desk and noticed something laying there.

It was a piece of paper that read Clan Heir Documentation.

Being a curious child, Naruto read the paper (he was really smart for his age, even if he was a goofy kid) and was downright crying by the end of the paper.

The paper read:

"Due to circumstances of not only strength and political ingenuity, we; Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, head of the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clans; hereby denounce Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as Clan Heir of both clans and transfer the titles to Mito Uzumaki as head of the Uzumaki Clan and Natsumi Namikaze as head of the Namikaze Clan when they reach the age of ten.

This is agreed upon by both Clan Heads:

Minato Namikaze

Kushina Uzumaki"

This how we found our young Naruto crying his heart out in forest of death not only that he found out that he was stripped of his clan Heir behind his back by his own parents proves that didn't love him but he believes, if young Naruto was Alert of surrounding he would notice that someone or something was watching him feeling sympathy towards the boy and spoke out to him.

"hey over here!" Naruto heard a voice, "kid come over here."

Naruto stop crying and stood up and slowly walked over to the voice finding a statue of a triangle with a top hat with one eye with a hand stretched out and he decided to walk closer to it something was telling him to shake the statue hand and once he did the hand started to glow with flame blue and everything turned bright and the whole world started to go grey and time seem to stop until he heard the voice.

"finally, I'm free and it's nice to finally meet you Naruto." Naruto turn around to see a floating triangle with top hat and cane at seem to smile at him that seem make Naruto nerves bit, "w-who are you and how you know my name." triangle started to laugh when Naruto ask him that. "haha the name is Bill Cipher and I Know a lot of things." he said a creepy tone, Bill went straight down to business "listen kid I been watching your life and, feel sorry for you make a deal with me and you will get anything you ever wanted in return you can help me with something I've been working on so we have a deal."

Without thinking about it Naruto decided to help Bill "alright deal in return I want to become strong to punished the fools that ignore me for my sisters." from hearing that Bill couldn't help from smiling evilly show on non-existent face letting out a laugh starting to like this kid. "Okay kid it seems that someone else need our help I think you should meet him." Bill jumped into his body.

*Naruto's mindscape*

When Bill enters Naruto's mind he was annoyed it was a sewer, feeling something behind him, he turned around and saw a cage with a faint powerful creature that it had a set of big red eyes glaring down at him.

Realizing this must be that nine tails fox what's left of it Bill frown sensing that it seemed to be regenerating its power in a slow pace but it was almost done. Than he saw the Naruto on the ground and what he sees that Naruto unconscious so he floated down to him to make sure he was still alive is to be safe, he smiled knowing that the boy was still alive he glanced up at the nine-tail fox "listen here you big fur ball I here to make deal with you." The nine tails fox was shocked and surprised but this other demon making a deal, "what is this deal of yours and how will I get out of."

Bill couldn't help and smile at the 9 tailed Fox "you will gain your freedom as you help the boy become stronger get his revenge and you will get revenge on the fourth Hokage and his family and return what was stolen from you is that simple." the nine-tail fox thought about it for a moment and a foxy grin show on his face and yelled "DEAL." Bill smiled and pull up his hand as the nine-tail fox reached out as they shake hands as blue flames appear as they should and the deal was made.

'Well guess it's time to wake up foxy ' Thought Bill pulling Naruto up from the water and woke him up as Naruto woke up, he looked around wondering where he was then noticing Bill and the nine tail fox smiling at him after a long explain about the deal and where did bill come from what he was a powerful, dream demon and why he love pain so he and Kurama decided to train Naruto to become stronger and turn him into a dream demon like themselves but its long process and take it up to a couple of months.

flashback ended

Naruto, Bill and Kurama started their training into hell to make sure his body withstand the pain by becoming a demon.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N Harry once sorry for the long update because I had a huge case of writer's block for this story if you guys have any ideas for the story please don't hesitate to message me or leave a comment so enjoy)**

As Naruto reach training ground 3 he remembers what Bill and Kurama had said to him that if he ever wants to become a powerful, dream demon or a normal the process is long and it will take it up to a couple of months to be done, within the short time he started training. It wasn't long when Itachi and Shisui found Naruto training at a training ground, recognizing who he was, they both ask him why he wasn't training with his siblings, Naruto replied with a cold tone "Why would I train with people who ignore me and treat me like crap." They were shocked that Yondaime and his wife would ignore their own son made Itachi and Shisui's respect for them drop a lot. From that day forward Itachi and Shisui help with his training alone side Bill and Kurama whenever they could, it made Naruto happy to have friends he was sad he didn't have any his age but he didn't care for that fact for too long.

Itachi and Shisui took Naruto to meet their family who were typical Uchiha, Sasuke, Itachi's little brother, was as arrogant as Mito, Fugaku, Itachi's father, had the emotional range of a tea spoon, and Mikoto, Itachi's mother, was friends with Kushina so Naruto didn't really interact with her. Shisui and Bill there the offend the ones training Naruto since Itachi was in Anbu and Kurama was sleeping a lot and do to being sealed within himself there is nothing for him to boy but sleep.

Shisui taught Naruto tree walking, water walking, even a few fire jutsu that Naruto took to like a fish to water. As for Bill he was teaching Naruto the way of insanity to focus his demonic powers that lay doormen within Naruto heart and soul and flying too, but today Shisui and Itachi were both out on missions so Naruto was training with his father figure Bill Cipher and big brother Kurama as they reach to their training ground that was a few yards away from the Hokage Mansion behind the Hokage Mountain, Naruto already created 200 Shadow clones that his brother figure Kurama taught him it to him thanks to his huge chakra reserves, he pulled out scrolls that he copied from his father's library containing elemental jutsu, the Rasengan, and the Hiraishin. Naruto also plans to add his elements along with new demonic powers into the Rasengan and complete just to spite his father, Jiraiya, and Kakashi that he could do something they never could or will be able to.

"Get to work" Naruto said in the dark demonic voice Naruto tossing the scrolls to the clones. As for himself he brought up his right hand and bit into the Palm hard enough to bleed, letting the blood hit the floor making array out, of his blood than letting his big brother figure escape the seal, that once imprisoned him for many years.

As black smoke cover the training ground and has a large orange, fur figure comes out of the array it was big brother figure Kurama **"Ah, it so good to be free to stretch my legs, now than Naruto why don't you do your exercises twenty laps, hundred sit ups, pull ups, and pushups since your clones only transfer back memories not muscle mass, while me and Bill get everything ready for rebirth as demon."** Naruto nodded and head off to do his, exercises when he was half way through his exercises when he was interrupted by his father figure Bill and big brother figure Kurama "Naruto it's time for your Awaken, demon form you already mastered your demonic powers remember doing this process doesn't make your dream demon like me or a tail beast like Kurama it makes you into a demon based off your aura or your nature affinity you understand me Naruto." Naruto nodded he was ready form this to make his form family pay for ignore him and made him suffer. "Now time to see what your true form looks like my boy."

Kurama cutting his paw while bill cut his hand mixing both Bloods and their demonic Powers into a black liquid, "Naruto all have to do touch black ooze and bras yourself my boy." Bill said worry about his son while Kurama was worry for his little brother.

It might seem strange to see two powerful demons worry over a small boy, who had a harder life than anyone, maybe because they see themselves within him Naruto looked at the black ooze "it doesn't look dangerous." Naruto said, that's when black ooze jumped out of its container latching onto Naruto. startling him make him fall to the ground that when the ooze spreading over him. Now Naruto was freaking out trying to get the black ooze off of them but it kept spreading all over him now covering his entire body forming a black suit, it then covered his head making Naruto succumb to darkness.

Kurama and Bill only watch as they brother/son have to fight this and cover come his pain and fear by throw away his Humanity to be reborn as demon.


	3. Chapter 3

Unknown place...

'Naruto…'

'Wake up...'

'Open your eyes...'

'WAKE UP NOW BEFORE THE DARKNESS WILL DEVOUR YOU'

A voice was heard in the endless darkness as he felt his body burning, but actually, it was leaking into his body through his skin. He tries to make the pain go away but he couldn't it feels like he was drowning, splashing around for a bit hoping for something he can grab hold on to but sadly there is nothing. he couldn't take it anymore and let out a painful scream as his body started to grow enormous and rapidly his once, golden yellow hair with a tint of red started to change to a blood red color with a hint of black getting longer his fingernails started to grow into claw-like but there were also turning red as well, his canines become sharper and longer and White tribal tattoo Adorn his face replacing the whisker marks he once had. Once a tiny blond now muscular and tall men that give off an aura of power and dominance he slowly getting up from its crouching position.

Letting out a demonic Roar that shook the ground and breaking the darkness around him letting the light surround him. As for Bill and Kurama could only watch as the boy they know as a son/brother was in agony, who was struggling to stay alive and fight his way back from his transformation. Bill and Kurama knows that any transformation was Painful for anyone and it slowly killing anyone at is transforming, they thought he had lost his only son/brother, that when they notice something seem is happing at Naruto body take shape as a very muscular and tall men tall man. (I cannot describe Naruto's demon form but I will leave a link for anyone to look it up but I will notify what he looks like have any of you guys watch the anime known as zenki that what he looks like not small form but the big one)

Bill let an eye smile show on his face, knowing that his son has beaten the odds and became a true demon one he hasn't seen nearly hundreds of years, with that Naruto let out a Mighty Roar making the sky darken with thunder and lightning making the Earth shake a bit as he finished with his roar he slumps to the ground still unconscious, Bill and Kurama both smiled at brother/son as Bill ruffle Naruto hair letting him rest he has earned it. Once Naruto awoke he was disoriented rubbing his head thinking 'What happened and what did that thing do to me.' Were his thoughts. Naruto then felt something was wrong with him he looked at down his body, gone with a tiny scrawny boy with blonde hair replace muscular and tall men with blood red hair with a hint of black and he looked at his hands and saw he now had claws let a feral grin appear on his face as he ran to a nearby river to see his reflection he was no longer human but a demon like his brother and father he let a Fang grin, show on his face and let out a demonic laughter but soon stop when he saw, many images of his past lives appearing in his mind, showing a teenager who wielded a giant Spear like thing that is known as the beast spear, fighting bad guys and demons alike saving innocent life.

Another image showed the man in early 20's was wearing the black suit with silver plate that seemed to frame his face along with his black mask giving him a mysterious look, but he was more ruthless and stronger he also seems to fight monster and demons for the innocent people and the world, a final image showed the a very powerful Horsemen who seem to be a leader. He is the eldest of the surviving Nephilim ever since he carried out the extermination of the rest of their kind on the orders of the Charred Council.

After the images stopped Naruto realized that his past lives were fighting demons or demons themselves fighting to protected the innocent and there love ones.

"So I'm a demon now a real demon let's see." Said Naruto, jumping into the air and started to fly around making a smirk show on his face looking down he saw all his clones still training dispelling them Naruto saw that they had learned plenty of Jutsu, he was able to get the first two steps of the Rasengan, and his clones were still going over the mechanic to the Hiraishin. 'That's good for today time to go back "home".' Naruto thought sarcastically, changing his body back to normal with his regular clothes.

Once he got back he saw that his 'family' was eating dinner with only four spots. While Naruto stopped caring about his family it still hurt that he was completely forgotten, walking up to his room he didn't notice the look his sisters sent him. Reaching his room Naruto laid down on his bed thinking about his new Family and allies 'Things are about to get interesting.' he thought to himself and falling asleep.

*Timeskip-3 months*

It was October tenth, the triplets tenth birthday, in that time Naruto was able to master the Rasengan and began adding his elements to it, which he discovered were all five elements, he was able to add the wind to the Rasengan he dubbed the move Wind Style: Rasenshuriken. He was also able to get a grasp of the Hiraishin as well creating markers that only he could use. But the biggest surprise was during a spar with Shisui.

*Flashback*

Naruto ducked under a kick from Shisui but didn't expect the punch to connect with his face sending him into a tree.

"Come on Naruto you can do better than that." Shouted Shisui, rushing at Naruto. Getting angry Naruto wanted nothing more than to use his demonic powers and his demon form but Shisui forbid him from using it.

Naruto had told Shisui about his new form and powers that he got from Bill his father and his big brother Kurama but he did not tell Itachi since he might tell the Hokage which was something Naruto did not want to happen if they know he was a full demon they might end up sealing him up, in one of his "sisters" and probably be Mito. Suddenly all-around Naruto time stopped as he saw a golden dragon appear, "So the rumors are true that a human gave up his Humanity to become a demon funny." Naruto narrowed his eyes and glared at the Dragon "easy now little one I am not here to insult you but to help you."

"why do you want to help me, what is your reason." Naruto question the dragon and the dragon answered: "I've been bored for centuries and I have seen how they mistreated you and I want to help you I'll give you my power use it how you see fit." as the Golden Dragon disappeared in the golden lightning forming a golden dragon ax as he to grab hold of the golden dragon next time to start to return to normal as Shisui started to move slowly, then stopping and looking at him in shock.

Wondering what Shisui was looking at Naruto he looked down to see the Golden Dragon ax in his hands but what shocked him the most was his reflection but instead of his normal blood red eyes, they now had a tomoe in each eye. Naruto had awakened the Sharingan.

*End Flashback*

Naruto and Shisui were both surprised that he had the Sharingan so they did some digging in the Uchiha archives and found out that Naruto once his "mother" Kushina was the granddaughter of Madara Uchiha, but the Uzumaki clan sealed away her Sharingan. So Shisui trained Naruto how to use the Sharingan evolving it to three tomoes and even getting it to the mangekyo Sharingan, which was a pentagram through shear hard work. Since Shisui also had the mangekyo Sharingan they both ran the risk of going blind so Shisui had a shadow clone switch his and Naruto's eyes so that Naruto could gain the eternal mangekyou Sharingan.

Although today Naruto wasn't training today he was taking the first step in separating himself from the Namikaze family, walking into his father's office Naruto saw he had stacks of paper, good he's distracted.

"father," Naruto said, getting Minato to look up surprised to see Naruto.

"What do want Naruto I'm busy." Said Minato looking back at a paper he was reading, 'surprised he even remembered my name.' Naruto thought bitterly.

"I need you to sign these." Said Naruto holding a piece of papers.

"Not now Naruto." Minato said dismissively.

"Please if you sign these I won't ask you for anything else." Said Naruto, that got Minato's attention before grabbing the papers and signing it without even looking at it.

"There it's signed now go away," Minato said, shooing Naruto out.

Walking out of the office Naruto went to the archive building, handing to the lady at the front desk. Reading the papers, she was shocked from what she had read what even more shocking that the Yondaime would sign, but she filed it away handing a copies to Naruto with a sad smile, Naruto thanked her before walking back home, reaching his room he was surprised that he found a present inside with a letter, opening it said.

Naruto

Sorry I couldn't give this to you in person but I had a mission to Suna and won't be back for a while, hope you like the gifts I found them on a mission and thought you might like them.

Happy Birthday,

From Shisui

Naruto was sad Shisui wouldn't be back, that when his Father Bill hugged him to came him feel better and it work because he had his father beside him and he was happy he left him something. Opening the box inside was a big scroll, Naruto recognized as a summoning scroll, with a picture of a dragon, and a big black, white sword that was 1045 high is taller than Naruto, who's 5'8'', the blade is steel measures 52 in. end to end, 5 mm thick and the handle was wrapped in white wrappings. Naruto then felt a strong power coming off the sword itself and it was calling for him and its was made just for him. Happy with the gifts Naruto sealed them along with anything else he had of value. Seeing he had everything he sealed he pulled out his canvas along with some paint, he was going to leave behind something to show everyone what they created.

*Down Stairs*

Kushina was down stairs thinking of what get her children 'Natsumi wanted some new kunai and shuriken, Mito wanted to more jutsu scrolls, and Naruto…' she thought but when Kushina tried thinking of something to get Naruto she couldn't remember what he liked. Kushina tried to think of the last time she interacted with Naruto but couldn't find any, getting worried she tried to think of anything she knew about Naruto but found that she didn't even know what his favorite color is.

"What kind of mother am I, I don't even know his favorite color. I have to make it up to Naruto somehow." Said Kushina, determined to help Naruto.

 **(A/N: if you guys didn't know Naruto under genjutsu to making everyone see that he was still not in his new demon form)**

*Hokage office*

Minato was thinking about his son coming into his office earlier, then he frowned when he tried thinking of the last time he talked to Naruto but couldn't think of any only remembering talking with Mito and Natsumi. Minato realized he never interacted with oldest child, feeling ashamed by that he thought of a way to make it up to Naruto. 'Maybe I can start his training, yeah I'm sure he'll like that.' Thought Minato, before looking at his paperwork that seemed to triple when he looked away. 'How did it do that, and is it laughing at me.' He thought, swearing he heard paper laugh.

*In the air*

Bill and Kurama what they're son/brother so called 'family' started to notice him but it's too late, they couldn't help themselves from chuckling "what fools these people are thinking that they can try to take back my son/brother, they're the ones who threw him away." both of them let an evil smile show on their faces, "I can't wait to see what will happen next and soon everyone will fear or respect our names my son/brother," both Bill and Kurama thought as both of them head their way back to Naruto who's getting ready to leave this hell for good.


	4. Chapter 4

*Later on, the-Night*

It was night time and with the twin's birthday being in full swing all clan heads and clan heirs were there, along with Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. Jiraiya and Tsunade had both offered their summoning contracts to Mito and Natsumi.

"Can Naruto nii-san, sign it too?" Natsumi asked, looking at them. Jiraiya and Tsunade both looked surprised at the question, not remembering Naruto.

"Uhh well, you see Natsumi the toads and slugs are don't like having a lot of summoner's... so I don't think so." Said Jiraiya, coming up with an excuse, with Tsunade agreeing. Natsumi looked sad that her nii-san couldn't sign a contract. "Don't worry Natsumi your mother and I have decided to start Naruto's training," Minato said, getting an excited look from Natsumi.

"So nii-san will get to train with us," Natsumi said, excited about her precious nii-san training with her. Mito though scowled at the thought of her, a failure of brother training with them.

"Yes, why don't you go get him and bring him down?" asked Kushina, noticing Naruto wasn't at the party thought he was in his room. Natsumi rushed up to Naruto's room but stopped at the door, Minato and Kushina both went up seeing Natsumi standing at the door.

"Natsumi what's the matter?" Minato asked wondering why his daughter didn't go in.

"I've never been in nii-sans room what if he gets mad." Said Natsumi, afraid that her brother will be mad at her, Kushina decided to open the door. When they looked inside they were shocked at how empty it looked, while Mito and Natsumi's room was decorated Naruto's room was Spartan with the only decorations being his paintings, 'Did Naruto paint these.' Though Minato, grabbing one of a forest with mountains and a waterfall coming down from them going into a lake. Kushina noticed an envelope on the desk picking it up and opening it with trembling hands, inside were two pieces of paper reading the first on caused Kushina to break down crying, seeing his wife cry Minato read the letter it said,

Goodbye and good riddance Namikaze's I hope you rot in hell.

The other paper caused Minato to pale drastically it was the paper showing Naruto disowning himself with Minato's signature at the bottom showing it was the paper Naruto had him sign. He turned to run outside when he saw something, another picture, only it wasn't a scene it was a man wearing yellow and black tuxedo and top hat and eye patch covering his right eye and cane in his right hand, next to him was nine-tailed fox grinning evilly along with the strange man beside him as they both looked at the horizon to see a muscularly built man with blood red hair with a hint of black. (I cannot describe Naruto demon form but look up the anime zenki and ushio and Tora and find out how he looks and note Naruto might have two demon forms) and what looks like to be a very big dog-like beast with orange fur with a hint of red and white and black with a fiery background with a destroyed City or Village.

As the smokes spelled out "Remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!" "Kakashi, Jiraiya Naruto's run away come with me and find him and bring him back!" ordered Minato, after getting the two man and nine tails for and that beast out of his mind, getting outside and getting nods from Kakashi and Jiraiya, along with Kushina who quickly put on her shinobi gear, all four then rushed out of the village with Pakkun, Kakashi's dog summon, tracking Naruto's scent.

*With Naruto*

Naruto was racing through the tree's close to the border of fire country when he felt four signatures behind him stopping in a clearing he waited for them. Minato, Kushina, Kakashi, and Jiraiya soon appeared.

"So, you finally caught up to me but it's too late." Spoke Naruto with an emotionless voice, getting them to flinch.

"Naruto what are you doing why did you leave?" questioned Minato, trying to figure out why his son is trying to run away.

"That is simply because he told us to and I question, myself why didn't I leave soon." Said Naruto getting confused looks from them.

"Well that's enough Naruto so let's go back," Kakashi said, thinking Naruto was just throwing a fit. When suddenly the clearing was flooded with killing intent bring them to their knees, they saw it was all coming from Naruto. 'How is he doing this.' They all thought.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO ANYTHING AND I NEVER RETURN TO THAT PLACE," Naruto yelled at them as his eyes glowed blood red black slit was shown, until a black covered glove hand was placed on his shoulder he was surprised by the contact and looked up and smiled to see his father Bill Cipher.

"He is right you can't make him do anything come, my son, we wasted too much time with these fools," Bill said as Naruto nodded taking Bill's hand and started to walk away. Until they were stopped by Jiraiya "sorry buddy we cannot let you take Naruto." Jiraiya said only to make Naruto angry and glare at him. Bill thought for a moment, "hmm we are in a pretty tight spot my boy how about you show them the power I gave you my boy." Bill pulled out his hand that caught on fire but this wasn't an ordinary fire it was blue Naruto catching the hint that his father wanted him to show them his new demon form he agreed taking his hand.

the sky became dark and lightning, thunder could be seen just like a storm just came out of nowhere they were horrified to see Naruto transform as Bill said: "I unlocked the holy spell with the secret sword." As he draws, a star in the middle of the air "break free, Vajura on Ark! Rise up, Zenki!" many sealing marks appear around Naruto and were breaking as Naruto was screaming it was a painful process "Break free, Vajura on Ark! Rise up, Zenki." With those lasted the final seal was broken as smoke cover the clearing a tall figure was seen within the smoke, but before anyone could react a fist that was covered with electricity punch Kakashi in the face with a sickening crack, with that Jiraiya charged at the person, not aware who the person was.  
Naruto no I should say Zenki end this quickly, he reacted flip over Jiraiya and kicking him into a tree, Kushina tried to attack her son Naruto and try to talking to him. "Naruto please, stop we don't want to hurt you." Kushina pleaded, with her son while swinging her sword at him.

He let out a demonic laugh "Hahaha that's too bad because I really want to hurt you. Naruto said catching her wrist and crushing it getting a scream of pain from his former mother, Kakashi tried sneaking up behind Naruto but he didn't know that Naruto can sense any attack aimed at him thanks to the Sixth Sense that Bill and Kurama and his new body gave him, so Naruto swung Kushina around throwing her and Kakashi to the side. Jiraiya had recovered from being thrown and charged at Naruto engaging him in a taijutsu fight, although Naruto kept ducking and dodging, then Naruto saw an opening and began pummeling Jiraiya kneeing him in the stomach making him cough up blood.

Naruto yells "Vajura" as a red spike grows out of his elbow as he slammed it down onto Jiraiya shoulder as the red spike tearing of flesh and eliciting a loud snap, then slamming his clasped hands on his back knocking him to the ground grabbing him by his hair and pulling him up Naruto charged up a Rasengan only it was different. "Golden Dragon Style: Rasengan!" shouted Naruto driving the Dragon powered Rasengan into Jiraiya's chest putting him down for the count. "You completed the Rasengan." Whispered Minato shocked his son did something he could never do, then a Golden dragon ax sailed at him he dodged, but he noticed the ax was shaped into a dragon that had three prongs. 'He couldn't have mastered that!' thought Minato, but he was proven wrong when Naruto disappeared in a red and black flash, then Minato felt pain in his side he looked down and saw the ax buried in him.

"I also mastered the Hiraishin." Said Naruto pulling the ax out and flicking the blood off while walking over to his Father but and looked back at Minato. Minato, Kushina, and Kakashi, who both came to, were shocked at the amount of power Naruto had. Naruto kicked Minato onto his back getting him to scream in pain probably from the ribs that the kick shattered. "Don't worry you'll live and don't think I spared you, any of you because of sentimental value, I spared you so you can tell everyone what I am and that I have the power now, so know that I could've killed you but didn't on a whim." Naruto then stomped on Minato's face breaking his nose and knocking him out, then proceeded to walk to his father as they continue to the border.

Bill had a big smile on his face as he watched the whole thing. Until Naruto felt something grabs his leg looking down he saw it was Kushina's non-broken arm,"Please sochi don't leave were sorry please don't g-go." begged Kushina, with tears streaming down her face. Naruto looked down at her with an emotionless look, crouching down he whispered something in her ear causing her eyes to widen before he chopped her neck along with Kakashi. Naruto then left Fire Country heading to Minatocho.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, fellow readers sorry for the long wait for a new update to come out I was really busy with school and work and I had writer's block forgive me if some of the chapters are short but I'll get back on to it once I have free time again.**

 **Konohagakure Village Hospital**

It wasn't long until Minato was waking up and when he did he noticed everything was white telling him it was a hospital room. Looking to his right he saw Kushina, Jiraiya, and Kakashi in the same position, he then heard the door open seeing Tsunade with a clipboard. "Oh your up good, so mind telling me what did that to you four." Asked Tsunade, looking at Minato.

"Would you believe me if I said Naruto did this," Minato said, getting a skeptical look from Tsunade.

"I have a hard time believing a kid who's never been trained could do this," Tsunade said. "Actually he did have training from us and his New father and Big brother." Said someone from the doorway, Tsunade and Minato turned to see Itachi and Shisui in their Anbu gear with their masks on their belts. "Explain both of you." Ordered Minato looking at them with a stern look.

"I'm sorry but we can't Hokage-sama, Naruto and Bill-sama asked us not to divulge information about both of them without their permission." Said Itachi shocking everyone, including Shisui, that someone as loyal as Itachi would deny his leaders order.

"What was that Itachi, tell me now or I'll demote you both to genin with nothing but d-rank missions." Threatened Minato, but both weren't willing to betray someone they saw as a little brother, and both of them didn't want to face the ire and Wrath of, Kurama and Bill Cipher. "If that's your decision so be it. We won't betray Naruto's trust or Bill-sama's" Shisui said throwing his mask on the table followed by Itachi, Minato sighed grabbing the masks and throwing them back.

"Get back to patrol." He said, getting a nod from both as they left. Soon Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Kushina woke up, and explained what happened, Tsunade was shocked at how powerful Naruto was, and even more so that knew the Rasengan and Hiraishin, along with completing the Rasengan. But something is bothering Tsunade who is this Bill? Throughout the explanation, Kushina was silent looking at her sheets with a dead look in her eyes with tears in them replaying what Naruto told her over in her mind.

You're a failure as my mother and I never considered any of you my family

 **Meanwhile back with Naruto**

Naruto couldn't help but feel tired from the fight against his former family it seems his true form Consumes more chakra the necessary looks like he has to build up his chakra reserves to the max, even with all the power he had he knew if they came with intent to kill him, he would've lost. He knew the only reason he won is that he caught them by surprise, but now he regrets showing them most of his surprises, 'At least I can keep my Sharingan hidden.' Naruto thought. "Indeed my son it is hysterical how much pain you cause them pain is hilarious." bills voice rang through his head with a happy joy of causing pain to others " do not worry Naruto or should I call you Zenki now." Kurama voice ring through his head as well "did you forget demons gain more power with each fight makes you more powerful than them even if they catch you off surprised they could never beat you don't forget about that."

"Yeah well, I wish that I didn't have to use my true form," Naruto said as he kept jumping to tree to tree, "If you hadn't there was the good chance you would've lost so quiet.' Kurama said he wasn't in the mood for childish games and fights so Naruto decided to be quiet and continue running through the tree's he noticed the sun was coming up he then saw a village in the distance but it was on an island. Luckily there was a half-finished bridge on it so Naruto focused all his chakra and his demonic powers within his legs launching himself across the river and onto the bridge.

"So this is wave country, interesting." Naruto thought out loud, walking around he noticed a gathering of people looking at something. Getting closer he saw it was a stage, on it was a group of thugs holding a man down, the only other person was a midget in a suit with smug look. "what the hell am I looking at is a kid being an adult or something like a fat pig in a business suit," Naruto thought to himself that's when he heard Bill's saying "that's disturbing even by my standards." Kurama voiced his own thoughts "I agree." Naruto got closer surprised that the villagers didn't see him for God sake he's tall and demonic looking, as he got closer he started to listen to what the little midget headed to say "Kaiza I warned you, but you didn't listen now you'll die in front of your family." Said the midget, pointing to three people at the front, a woman holding a crying child and an old man with a stoic expression.

"Even if you kill me Gato someone else will come along and stop you." Said the man, Kaiza, looking at the now named Gato, who just sneered. Nodding to one of the thugs who raised a sword above Kaiza's head, but before he could bring it down a golden dragon ax impaled the guy's head making him fall dead to the ground. "Now that wasn't very nice didn't your mother tell you not to play with a sharp object?" Said Naruto and his true demonic form, "W-who are you supposed to be demon." Gato trembled out, terrified at this thing.

"You could say that but I am no demon I am a guardian spirit and you'll be dead soon." Naruto said, slitting the throats of two thugs behind him with his claws like it was nothing. As he casually walk to Gato raising his fist up punch Gato in the face as he yells "Vajura" as a red spike grows out of his fist and impaling Gato right in the head killing him instantly as his body went limp.

"You okay?" Naruto asked Kaiza holding out a hand towards the young man. "Yeah thank you for saving my life but I have to ask who are you." Asked Kaiza taking the offered hand, as people began cheering. M-my name thought Naruto...I do not want to be known as the neglected and forgotten son, of the fourth Hokage No I'll be something more than my father I'll be great and powerful people will fear and worship my name. "My Name is Zenki the guardian spirit, I was wondering if there was a place I could stay here to rest for the night." Zenki said, surprised that people were cheering for him.

"You could stay with my family it's the least I can do, after all, you just saved my life and freed our people." Said Kaiza, going over to his family, hugging his wife and son, with Zenki following right behind them, "Thank you for the offer Kaiza." Said Zenki in a grateful tone as he bowed his head a little to show respect as he looking around as people were thanking him for freeing their country from Gato. Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna, Kaiza's families names he heard walked up to him. "I cannot express how grateful I thank kid you saved us all from that Tyrant." Tazuna said as he shakes Zenki's hand. With a grin on his face, "Don't worry about I happy to help out." Zenki said waving off the praises but deep down he was happy that he got so many praises from others, just for a second, he wishes that he got this type of praise from his "family" but squash that thought with Vengeance and Hate they are not his family anymore so they can burn in hell all he cared.

 **Later that night**

Zenki was enjoying dinner with Kaiza's family it was peaceful the first time Zenki ever felt like truly belong "If you don't mind me asking Zenki-san but where are you going?" Tsunami asked, looking at the young man who saved her husband. Zenki for a moment for responding, "That I do not know I'll probably travel around before I find a place to settle down." Zenki said while wondering where he will go, many water country or moon country. "That good just don't go to water country I heard that Mizukage went crazy killing bloodline users there's been a civil war going on bloodline users on one side and loyalists on the other." Said Tazuna, getting a shocked look from Zenki before his eyes narrowed.

 **Within zenki mind**

 **"This is interesting don't you think Kurama**." Said amused Bill Cipher as he was laying down floating away but, Kurama didn't respond right away thinking about one of his siblings that supposed to be residing in Mist Village then it hit him it was Sanbi hoping his little brother was all right and he feared that this whole mess has to do with an Uchiha knowing all too well what their damn bloodline could do to them. **"Indeed, Bill we just have to wait and see."** Kurama responded back before Bill jumps to conclusions that he was ignoring him.

 **Outside of zenki mind**

"What do you mean the Mizukage went crazy," Zenki said knowing that the Mizukage, Yagura, was also he is a jinchuuriki of the three tails Sanbi and was a kind man from what he heard. "No one knows one minute he was the nice person the next he was calling for the extermination of bloodline users, some suspect he's under a genjutsu but no one can prove it." Said Tazuna, getting a suspicious look from Zenki, 'I'll have to look into this.' Zenki thought.

 ***Next morning***

Zenki having regained his strength, now he was doing his morning exercise and coming up with a plan to defeat Mizukage and he was just adding the final touches to the tailed beast suppression seal encase he ever ran into any jinchuuriki. "There it's finished now we head out to Water Country and get some answers." Zenki said as he started to walk towards the unfinished bridge, he was surprised to see all the villagers there, Tazuna walked up to him. "You didn't think to leave without saying a good bye." Said Tazuna. "Forgive me I am grateful for your hospitality, but the life of the Guardian spirit is never easy and I need to leave there are many other people out there that need my help." Zenki said getting a knowing look from Tazuna.

"We'll just know you are always be welcomed here, kid," Tazuna said, getting a nod from Zenki before he ran across the bridge and use chakra and his demonic powers within his legs jump into the air and started flying towards Water Country. It didn't take long for Zenki reach the shoreline once he landed he created 2000 Shadow clones "I want two hundred each work on the five elements I want them mastered along with as many jutsu as you can, three hundred fifty to work on wood style, and other three hundred fifty work on storm style the other 250 I want you to practice demon styles perfect are techniques 850 Master controlling demon chakra I don't want any incidents where I blow myself up if I don't master the demon chakra and Demonic Powers." Ordered Zenki another thing he inherited from his great grandfather wood style and storm style.

As clones got to work Zenki was sitting down meditating thinking that he should sign the Summoning contract of the dragons he was not sure what to do thinking back on his previous lives none of them had it so many contracts of the Dragons will one of them was born into the Dragon Clan but not able to summon the dragon itself this was a difficult choice for young Zenki. Zenki decided and pulled out the dragon summoning contract Shisui gave him, unrolling it Zenki saw no one else signed it. Biting his thumb and writing his name on a space along with finger prints, Zenki then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 ***floating mountains of Haflary***

Once Zenki reappeared he noticed he was on a floating mountainous region with giant some caves in one of them. Zenki turn around to see a cave was behind him what surprised him the most to see was a pair of two glowing white eyes, which let loose and earth shattering roar, out came a giant dragon that could put the his brother Kurama to shame, with scales the color of where the most beautiful shades of gold that he ever seen wings that looked like they could destroy entire forests with a single beat, and a row of razor teeth sharper than any spear.

It's been some time since I demon or human comes to our Realm now standing before me, Pinyin The golden dragon king Now give me a reason I shouldn't feed you to the hatchlings." Said Pinyin looking down at Zenki who stood there an unemotional and stoic that this Mighty dragons present has not phased in one bit and spoke in a calm tone.

"Pinyin-sama, I am Zenki the guardian spirit I have come here to ask your permission to be your summoner." Zenki said while bowing on one knee with head held down showing a sign of respect. Pinyin narrowed his eyes growling slightly as he looked at Zenki he could see the pain, sorrow, and loneliness in young boy no this young man but also great strength and determination, He had already made his decision.

"Very well you can the dragons summoner but know this if ever try anything against our clan I will end you." Pinyin threatened, getting a firm nod from Zenki, he then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Your grandson is very interesting Madara he became a guardian spirit, you would be proud of him.' Pinyin thought with a smirk.

*edge Water Country*

When Zenki reappeared he fell on to his knees and was breathing heavily of what he just went through, you can say that Pinyin-sama scared the crap out him and he'll truly suffer if he ever turn on the dragons. Even if he is a guardian spirit he can still die his big brother and his father told that much nothing is immortal, but he was grinning that he has now gained such powerful allies. He looked around and saw his clones still working on the elements and Demonic Powers. Zenki smirked and nodded and started his physical training until his body drops.

*Timeskip-4 weeks*

It's been four weeks since Zenki signed the dragon contract in that time he was able to get complete control over his elements and his Demonic Powers and now had clones mastering other jutsu's, he also increased is speed, strength, and endurance. Zenki grown up to be a little bit taller and let his hair grow a bit longer into a wild hairstyle almost similar to he's grandfather he also practiced his Sharingan being able to summon the upper half the Susanoo but the lower half, he was able to summon Amaterasu and put the flames out with a thought, and he also had Shisui's kotoamatsukami but couldn't practice it or Tsukuyomi. Zenki would put his skills at a low S rank since he has the power but lacks the experience. At the moment Zenki was waiting for word from his summons he sent out to locate anything of interest, and he saw her coming it was small red scout dragon.

"Aido did you find anything," Zenki questioned the little scout dragon, Aido who landed on his shoulder.

"Yes Zenki, a big battle between the rebels and loyalists and also Yagura is there as the three turtles." Reported Aido, Naruto nodded before dismissing him. Zenki letting a shark tooth grin show on his handsome yet frightening face "This is going to be fun right father brother." asking within his mine both Bill and Kurama were laughing their asses off agreeing "indeed son/brother." "Let's make some CHAOS!" with that, he took off to the battle in a black and red blur with lightning following behind him.


End file.
